Skales
Skales was a character in Ninjago, serving as one of its main antagonists. He was a Serpentine General and the leader of the Hypnobrai Tribe. Skales is voiced by Collector1100. History At some point, Skales became the leader of the Hypnobrai Tribe. After terrorizing the people of Ninjago for some time, he and his fellow Hypnobrai were eventually captured and put on trial; the verdict was for him and his tribe to live out their lives in an underground tomb. Ninjago In 2010, Skales and the Hypnobrai were being relocated to their tomb via a semi truck. As the truck drove across Jamanakai Dam, which was undergoing construction at the time, the Fangpyre Tribe sprung a trap - a large wire stretching across the creek was pulled, detaching the truck's trailer and flipping it over. Moments later, Skales and the Hypnobrai emerged from the trailer, and began killing construction workers on the dam. In the ensuing chaos, Skales confronted and killed Lou Hence, the father of Cole Hence. Cole witnessed his father's death, which occurred shortly before several soldiers overwhelmed and detained the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre. Not long after, both tribes, including Skales, were condemned to an underground tomb several miles outside of Jamanakai. In 2014, Lloyd Garmadon began his quest to wreak havoc in Ninjago, and follow in his father's villainous footsteps. To do so, he hoped to ally with the Serpentine, and blew open the rock entrance that sealed their tomb. Lloyd entered the cavern, and was met with Skales and his allies. Lloyd introduced himself as the son of Lord Garmadon, and explained his plan to wreak havoc in Ninjago with the Serpentine's help; Skales and Fangtom subsequently agreed to help Lloyd in his quest. In the Slither Pit, Lloyd had the Serpentine construct vehicles to launch an assault on Jamanakai Village, with Skales overseeing the operation. Lloyd's plan was to plant explosives in the vehicles and blow up the massive electrical barrel in the village, which would decimate the area and spread chaos through the rural half of the city. Eventually, the Serpentine completed numerous Fangpyre Trucks and Rattlecopters, before setting off to the village; Skales was aboard a Fangpyre Truck. Upon their arrival, the Serpentine quickly seized control of the village. Soon after, the Ninja arrived at the scene, and began attacking the Serpentine, as well as the pirates aboard Destiny's Bounty. Eventually, Lloyd and the Serpentine retreated, and returned to the Slither Pit. There, Lloyd rallied the Serpentine, and announced they would perform a second incursion on Jamanakai. The Serpentine departed once more aboard numerous Fangpyre Trucks and Rattlecopters, which split up as they made their way for the village. Skales and the Hypnobrai boarded a Rattlecopter, and they confronted Captain Rezzle and his soldiers outside Jamanakai. As the Hypnobrai attacked the soldiers, Skales departed, telling Slithraa that he was going to "ensure their success". Using Fang-Suei's Rattlecopter, Skales and Mezmo returned to the Slither Pit, where he and Mezmo went to board their own Rattlecopters. As Skales approached his, Cole watched him from a distance, and eventually approached the Hypnobrai general. Cole angrily confronted Skales, who was unaware of who Cole was. After learning he's Lou's son, Skales showed little remorse, and stood by his hopes to destroy Ninjago. Consumed by rage, Cole started fighting Skales, all the while being taunted and denounced by the general. In the meantime, the Ninja pursued and destroyed the Serpentine's vehicles, and chased Lloyd's Fangpyre Truck back to the Slither Pit. As they sped alongside the canyon, Skales gained the upper hand on Cole; he removed his mask and prepared to impale Cole with his staff. Without any other choices, Cole lunged forwards and plunged his sword into Skales' stomach. He gasped, astonished by Cole's actions, and stuttered in agony. Skales warned Cole that "this has only begun", and fell to the ground, dead. Following the conflict, Cole was slightly unnerved by his actions, and spoke with Sensei Wu over his uneasiness of killing Skales. Wu consoled him, believing he made the right decision, as Cole finally avenged his father's death - removing the cloud of rage that hung over his head for several years. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2018 Storyline Category:Main Antagonists